This invention relates generally to an object detection device that alerts users to objects in the vicinity of the user. More specifically, the object detection device provides a frame placed on the user's head. Multiple adjustable fingers mounted on the frame adjust between a detected position and a clear position. The adjustable fingers in the detected position notify the user that an object has been detected at a specific region. The adjustable fingers in the clear position notify the user that an object has not been detected at a specified region. The object detection device also notifies the distance between the detected object and the user.